Two Riders and A Herblist
by Ecrilthir
Summary: When a strange figure Appears, It sets off a chain of events that will shack Alagaësia to its core. Sequal to Three Rider Lords. Complete
1. Chapter 1: Riders Might

**Two Riders and a Herbalist **

**Sequel to: Three Rider Lords**

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN IC :)**

**Chapter One: Riders Might**

Down at the Party Murtagh was speaking with Thorn who was flying around the area scouting for shades or Ra'zacs, He looked Down at a small cliff, there was a lone figure walking away from the Party, a small animal at their feet, Thorn Dived and Cupped the clocked person and the animal in each claw, As he flew he informed Murtagh of His Catch.

As Thorn Landed, he dropped the 'Guest' on to the floor, waiting for Murtagh and Arya to arrive,

"I only wanted to see his grave, you overgrown Lizard" The figure said, **(A/N: Guess who :) )**

"Now you have, why?" Thorn Growled Back,

"Because, I didn't believe him to be dead, now I have proven That he is not I was going to find him, Unless I discover another Worthier Goal that will distract me, Such as proving that all Toads are actually Frogs" The Figure said, The Animal had vanished into the Darkness, maybe waiting to launch an Ambush.

"You are very strange, human" Thorn Huffed,

"That is not the first time that someone has said that to me" They Retorted ,

"Now speak your name, my rider wishes to know" Thorn said proudly, "Quickly I am in the mood for some Head Ripping"

"I will not speak to an over proud and Overgrown Lizard such as you, I wish to be left to go on my way" They said,

"We shall see about that" A feminine Voice said as Thorn Looked Daggers at Their 'guest'

"If you speak Ill of my dragon again, it will be the last thing you ever do" Murtagh Added from Behind the Feminine Voice,

"Murtagh, Calm" Arya said quietly, "Now why have you come to Ellesméra?"

"To see the Grave of the not yet dead" The figure retorted,

"The not yet dead?" Murtagh said, "That makes no sense"

"Nothing ever truly makes sense, only fools try to make everything make sense" The figure said,

Murtagh sighed and looked to Arya, who had been listening most patiently, "And how do you know they are not yet dead?"

"There is no body lying in the grave" They answered simply

"Eragon's Grave?" Murtagh said, "It was disposed of By Galbatorix"

"But how do you know that?" The Figure said, "He could've escaped."

"Galbatorix was about to slay him when he sent us away" Arya put in, She had begun to cry again, Murtagh shot a look of disgust at the Figure and then he Gave a brotherly hug to Arya. Once Arya had stopped crying Murtagh said, "Now to see who you are", removing the hood of the figure, Arya Gasped and walked away "You are still alive?"

**Cliffy :0**

**Who was it under the clock? Though I did leave enough hints in there, Defently some Brotherly Feeling for Arya from Murtagh and Sisterly from Arya.**


	2. Chapter 2: An Annoncment of Love

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN INHERITANCE CYCLE**

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Of Corse, Dying would be adventure, however the true adventure is living" Angela said quickly replacing the hood, "Solembum? Where have you gone?" she asked looking around, The warecat quickly appear flicking its tale at Thorn, who growled menacingly.

"My apologies Wise one, I meant no disrespect, its just we must be careful in these troubled times" Arya said, "What with our Loss an All"

"No harm done, I would do the same" Angela said, "Though I believe Eragon to be alive" she looked over at Murtagh and who was telling Thorn off for being rude to Angela, Thorn Appologied and flew off back to the Party, "Would you like to accompany us back to the Party?" Murtagh asked,

"Your Parties still going on? This has tobe the third week" Angela said, "Well I never miss a Party so lets go"

**(Several Hours Later)**

Murtagh Knocked softly onto Nasuada's door, "Enter" Came the quick reply, Murtagh Entered, looking over at the Chair where Nasuada was sitting, she had wet eyes, "What is it between you and Arya-Elda?" she asked suddenly

"Nothing" Murtagh said honestly

"I Saw you walking away with Her" Nasuada said,

"Thorn Found an Intruder and we went to investigate" Murtagh Said

"Who was it?" She asked

"Angela" He said

"But Its not only that, you seem close with Arya-Elda" She persisted

"You want the truth?" Murtagh started to snap, "She allowed me to live here, she helped me gain control of my anger, she and I have been friends for over a hundred Years, and she is like the sister I never had, that's it. There is one over I love, I don't love Arya Romantically"

"Who?" Nasuada said playfully

"You" Murtagh said quietly

She sat in shock then leapt at Murtagh, "Marry me Nasuada" Murtagh said,

She looked shocked at him, then her face filled with Happiness, "Yes, But we must keep this quiet, you being my Teacher after all"

"Not for long, I was speaking with Arya and Brom a couple of Days ago, You and Roran have progressed enough to start Teaching the Others, it is being announced tomorrow"

For the third time Nasuada looked shocked at Murtagh, "Me a Rider in full?"

"Yes after the feast tomorrow, myself, Arya, Brom and Angela are leaving to look for the Eldunarí Eragon Had when he died" Murtagh said, "You and Roran are to be the teachers while we are gone, we don't know for how long, however I shall and will always be yours Nasuada, Arya loves or Loved Eragon so she would never go for me"

"When can we marry?"

"_We could Get Arya to marry you tonight"_ Thorn said in their minds,

"Would she do it?"

"_I'll ask" _Thorn Said

**(Arya's Room)**

Arya had just Arrived Back at her small house after showing Angela to her Sleeping area, then a presence touched her mind, she allowed it to enter sensing who it was,

"_Arya?" _Thorn said in Arya's Mind

"_Greetings Thorn, I take it there is a reason for contacting me this late" _Arya said Back

"_Murtagh has proposed to Nasuada, They would like you to marry them tonight, before we leave tomorrow" _Thorn said happily

"_About Time he did! Give me half an hour to prepare then of course I Will marry them, I'll meet them at her house" _Arya said Bursting with Happiness

"_Thank you" _Thorn said contentedly

She seemed to be very happy, Murtagh did really love Nasuada, and they had wanted her to marry them.

**(Nasuada's room)**

They had stood in silence waiting for Thorn to return with news from Arya, so when His presence touched their minds they jumped, "_What News?" _They Both hissed

"_Arya Has Agreed, Give her Half an hour to Prepare though, then she'll be here"_ Thorn said,

They leapt into each other's Arms and then Murtagh wandered outside, when he returned he looked Drained, Though in the palm of his hand were Two rings, Fashioned from Gold.

**(The Next Day: At the Feast)**

Angela looked around, She was sitting Next to Arya, who seemed to be very happy, Then There was Murtagh on her other side, who was secretly holding hands with Nasuada, Under the table, though they didn't show it, She caught the occasional shine of Gold from their hands.

Arya stood up and the talk immediately died away, "Today I have two announcements, First after many Years of discussion I am ready to welcome two more riders to the Rank of Elda, So congratulations Nasuada and Roran" They was some loud clapping, Mostly from the Murtagh, Arya, Brom and Angela, however some other riders did clap.

"Secondly, Myself, Arya, Brom and Angela will be leaving for a while to search Alagaësia for certain objects that were lost when Eragon was killed" Murtagh said also standing, "For How long we do not yet Know, however we have complete faith in the powers of Roran and Nasuada, Also I'm happy to say they will not be alone, for Blödharm has Agreed to continue teaching the Advanced riders", The Elf stood and took a small round of applause, this time it was the Advanced riders that clapped the most.

With that they all resumed their seats looking content, Eragon had gone knowing there was Two master riders left, now should this journey prove Fatal, there would still be Two masters.

**(The Tine of Departure)**

Murtagh looked over at Nasuada, as he climbed onto Thorns Back, Brom Following Suit and whispering "Good for you" to his ear,

"You know?" Murtagh whispered back,

"I was your witness, remember" Brom whispered sighing

"Oh, yeah" Murtagh whispered

Arya and Fírnen flew overhead, with that Thorn Took off, Murtagh caught one last Glance of Nasuada before flying too far to see her.

**I wonder What could Happen Next? :) **

**PS: R&R or I'll write slower **


	3. Chapter 3: A Royal Welcome

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN INHERITANCE CYCLE**

**Chapter 3**

They Flew south Towards Illirea, They Got a Royal Welcome as soon as they landed, The King had only the Rider By his side, who said "Murtagh-Elda, Arya-Elda" as they climbed off of their Dragons, Brom And Angela, walked behind them as they accompanied the King back to the Palace.

Once they got into the throne room they requested that the Rider guard Left so they could speak to the King, "I'm afraid this is no normal visit, Sire" Arya said

"Please, do not call me that, you are the Head riders of Alagaësia and I wish for you just to call me my name, Ajihad"

"My apologies Ajihad" Arya said, "However, We sill here on a most Dangerous of missions"

"Always Danger with the Riders, eh?" King Ajihad said

"Indeed, You see when Eragon Died, we lost Many Important Items…" Murtagh Began

"We need to tell him everything" Brom said,

"Very well, you see when a Dragon Dies it can put its sprit into a small orb Called Eldunarí, Meaning their power can be used for future needs, Eragon Had Many on either Himself or on Saphira, We need to recover these before they come to harm" Murtagh said,

"I Think I understand, where did your Friend die?" King Ajihad Said.

"In this Throne Room, However you must never Reveal the existence of the Eldunarí, they are a most guarded secret"

"I swear on my own life, that I shall never speak a word of this to anyone, but maybe a rider….?" King Ajihad said

"No one else" Brom said

"Very Well, No I Shall never Reveal this to anyone outside of this room, meaning That no one Outside this room at this moment shall ever know of it" He said,

"You haven't seen any coloured Orbs around here have you?" Arya asked hopefully

"As a Matter of Fact I have, several in fact" He replied, "They are locked in the Armoury"

Murtagh charged off, "Does he know where he's going?" King Ajihad said, quite entertained by Murtagh's Action

"He stayed here a few times" Arya said, "During the Reign of Nasuada"

Several Minutes Passed before Murtagh returned Smiling, "Look who I found" He said Raising a Golden Orb, Arya Gasped, "Glaedr-Elda" she said, "There are Loads in the, But…"

"Yes" Arya said hopefully,

"This was also in there" he said raising a cloth cover to Arya, she looked at it confused until he removed it, showing a sword with a blue blade to Arya,

"Brisingr" she whispered,

"I found that laying around the Castle," King Ajihad said happily,

"Was there any body nearby? Anyone Near?" Arya said quickly

"No, Nothing" The King said, "Why, it is a most Unusual sword to say the least"

"It is the Blade Of Eragon Shadeslayer, This is the Sword he forged before destroying Galbatorix" Murtagh said, "This is his Rider Blade"

The King Stared at the Blade with Reverence in his eyes, Arya Handed the Blade to Brom how stared at it and then held it close to his chest, It was a piece of his son and he had it.

**(In Ellesméra)**

Blödharm excused himself to walk to his private domain, he closed the door and then walked over to the chest he had brought with him, he opened it and saw the Blue Orb still sitting there, he touched it, There was nothing, Eragon had trusted him with this treasure, now he guarded it with his life.

"Blödharm? Where have you gone" a male voice called

"Roran, will you be quiet?" a female voice said

"I am in here, Roran" He called back,

Roran and Nasuada charged in after Knocking, they looked straight at the Eldunarí "Saphira's?" Roran said,

"I don't know" Blödharm said, "Eragon-Elda Came to visit me before we departed, he gave this to me and asked me to keep it safe and hidden, only to tell Master Riders when they asked or found me checking on it"

"Where have you riders vanished to this time" a deep Dwarven voice said

"Orik? Is that you" Roran said,

"Aye its me, now may I enter?" Orik said gruffly

"Yes" Blödharm said hiding the Eldunarí from sight

Orik came tumbling into the room and looked at the riders and Elf, "You are still here then Orik?" Roran said jokily

"Eragon Wanted me here for a reason, and until that becomes clear or Queen Arya kicks me out, then of course I'm going to be here " Orik said Gruffly.


	4. Chapter 4: Ambush!

**I STILL DONT OWN IC**

**Chapter four**

Arya, Murtagh, Brom and Angela had been shown to rooms they walked into Brom's; they sat there around Glaedr's Eldunarí, trying to contact the great dragon, but to no avail. They looked at each other and sat down on the floor, Angela and Arya went into a-sort of sleeping state but remained alert "What If Eragon Survived?" Murtagh said, "I mean, Angela says that she believes Eragon to live, what if he's trapped in the dungeon or is in hiding?"

"Why would he hide from us?" Brom said, "No, I believe he's gone"

"I still reckon Eragon had some master Plan" Murtagh said, "Sending Orik the Ellesméra, Returning the Riders, The Elves he had with him, summoning the Urgels, reviving you"

"And Dying?" Brom said, "You think Eragon expected to fall to Galbatorix?"

"Maybe" Murtagh said, Before tiredness overcame him and he fell into a deep slumber.

**(The Next Day)**

The sound of battle awoke the them they each drew their blades and charged out, they stopped a passing soldier, "Shades" he said running after his men. Arya and Murtagh paired off and charged off to find and secure the king, Leaving Brom and Angela to go and Fight some shades.

**Brom and Angela **

They Ran threw the gate, until they ran into Thorn, who grabbed them and flew off to the roof, there the stood, facing the shade, until one caught their eye, he was wearing a travelling cloak that covered his whole body, making it impossible to see who or what he was, The shades charged, Brom had picked Up Brisingr and Angela raised her sword Preparing to battle, they charged.

**Murtagh and Arya**

They Charged down the corridor until they reached the throne room, standing there was two shades, one over a Dragon and Rider Bodies and the other over the Kings, They turned as the riders walked in and Charged, they both drew their weapons and Quickly despatched with them before hearing a crash on the ceiling Arya called Fírnen and they flew to where they saw Brom and Angela, standing backs against walls and being outnumber five-to-one, (Counting Thorn as Seven People due to his size).

They landed next to them and they two backed against the wall, They looked at Illirea, It was but a ruin now. The shade that had caught Brom and Angela's Eye walked forward, "Riders, Time to meet your match", it was odd to hear a female shade, most of them were Male, She uttered a few words and All of the riders collapsed, just before Arya hit the floor she saw the shade smile, "A Sleeping spell. Simple Yet effective" She said, raising a blade ready to Kill Murtagh.

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**I'm sooooooooo Mean **


	5. Chapter 5: Rider Tale and Love

**DO I NEED TO SAY IT?**

**Arya: He doesn't Own Inheritance cycle**

**Thank You Arya**

**Just for that I'm gunna make This is fun**

Chapter five

Arya awoke suddenly, she looked around, she was still in the same place, and there were no shades, she arose to find Murtagh awakening, Closely Followed by Angela and Brom, the looked around the dragons were still asleep but alive,

"What happened?" Murtagh said

"The shade women used a sleeping spell, simple yet no ward could protect against it" Arya said,

"Then How are we still alive?" Murtagh said

"No idea, Why don't we see?" Arya said saying a word, shadows of time moved before them, they looked around, waiting, as the shades appeared they watched as they cast the spell and prepared to Kill Murtagh then a roar broke the air and a lone figure stood on the roof, a couple of shades ran at them, the drew a sword and slew them with two flicks of the wrist, then ran over and picked up Brisingr, and duelled with a couple of shades until they died.

After slaying all the other shades only the female shade was alive, she tried to cast the sleep spell on them but they whispered something and the shades voice died in their throat, she charged at them, they flicked Brisingr up and blocked the attack, then allowing a swift blow to the heart of the shade they spun around looking at the unconscious Party, they swiftly placed Brisingr down next to Brom then Leapt off the side of the building.

The spell broke, Arya stood looking at Brisingr, she thought she knew who it was who'd used the sword, "ERAGON, GET DOWN HERE NOW" she shouted suddenly causing them all to jump, "Arya, Eragon's Dead" Murtagh said soothingly,

Angela looked into the sky and frowned as if she could see something there, Arya also looked up, she too frowned, Then a roar again broke the silence.

A giant Sapphire Dragon flew other them, They all gasped, Arya looked like she was about to murder, She landed and their rider slide off of her, walking towards them. Arya ran forward and started punching Him, and then threw a backpack at him, he took all the blows without flinching, Though when she was about to collapse, he grabbed her and held her up, he whispered something into her ear, she flinched then raped her arms around him. She walked back to Fírnen, "Why" She said simply,

"The shades were massing in Helegrind, I had to go and stop them, though as I needed someone to deal with Galbatorix, And My death was a good source of focus for you, so I could then deal with some of the Shade army, though some managed to get past me and Saphira" Eragon said, "Then I flew here, and saw them defeat all of you, I jumped off of Saphira and Slew all of them before taking off and making sure you stayed alive, then Arya called me so I came down here"

"Ah, I Told you" Angela said,

"Did anyone else know?" Murtagh asked, as if he knew the answer,

"Roran saw me just after he slew the shade king" Eragon said, "I was off to Helegrind and he flew up behind me, We landed and Talked, He swore Until the time was right he would not say of my existence"

"So you were out slaying shades but Left Glaedr and some other Eldunarí here?" Brom Asked,

"They were for you all" Eragon said shrugging, "I thought you might need them"

"So there was a plan?" Brom said

Eragon just nodded and looked at Arya, she Looked at him then shrugged walking to Fírnen and taking off, Murtagh walked over to him, "Go after her, she Cries for weeks" Eragon nodded and Leapt onto Saphira's Back she roared and took off after Arya and Fírnen.

They caught up with them and persuaded them to land, and walked over to Arya, she looked at him, and then flung herself into his arms, He seemed shocked for a few seconds then put his arms around her, she started to cry into his chest, he looked down at her as she looked into his eyes, they closed their eyes as their lips met.

**Yay, Happy Moment :)**

**Chapter Up once a day minimum **


	6. Chapter 6: The Grand Order

**STILL NOT GUNNA SAY IT**

**Eragon: I'll say it then, He doesn't own IC **

**More Fun for Eragon and Arya then :)**

**This will be the Final Chapter for This story, though I have even more Ideas for a sequel**

**Chapter Six**

As they broke apart they both smiled and stayed in their tight embrace, after five minutes they parted and flew off to the Ruin that used to Be Illirea, Talking all the while, both were glowing with happiness when they landed, They Landed side-by-side and Eragon helped Arya down off of Fírnen who promptly flew off to join Saphira in contemplation.

"Arya, We should return to Inform the Riders of what has happened, we need to mass them to deal with these shades" Murtagh said, "And now your back Eragon, you are once again Head rider"

Eragon Blinked quickly, "If You both wish it" he said,

"Of course we do" Arya said, "And I'm sure Nasuada and Roran will agree"

"They got promoted to Elda" Murtagh said, in answer to Eragon's Inquisitive look.

"We need to mass then" Eragon said, "Time to Return to Ellesméra"

**(Back In Ellesméra)**

Roran walked around waiting for Nasuada to arrive on the training Ground, A small presence Engulfed his mind, He raised his defences then lowered them sensing it was Arya,

"Arya?" Roran asked

"We are returning To Ellesméra, With Eragon" Arya said,

"My Apologies for not telling you" Roran spluttered,

"He told us why" Arya said, she seemed to be radiating happiness,

"What's got you so happy?" Roran asked,

He felt Arya Blush, "It's a nice day" she said lying easily though unconvincingly

"Really?" Roran asked

Arya started to stutter words, Roran internally laughed and Arya Blushed.

"Eragon?" Roran said,

"How..." Arya asked,

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me, see you soon" Roran said,

"Thank you Roran" Arya said, "see you soon" closing the connection.

**(A few hours later)**

Roran and Nasuada stood waiting for Murtagh, Eragon, Arya, Brom and Angela, as they approached they flew off on their dragons and then they all landed, Blödhgarm and some other Residents ran out to greet them, As Eragon Helped Arya down they all walked over to the, "Prepare the Grand Army, By noon Next Week I wish for the Whole of Alagaësia to be ready to Move for war" Eragon said, His hand reaching for Arya's, which gripped his in a vicelike grip which seemed as if it would never break apart. Only Murtagh, Nasuada and Roran noticed this, they all seemed to smile at this, There was a new couple in Ellesméra, and gods help anyone try and split them apart...


End file.
